You're going to be okay
by amelinasa
Summary: in the immediate aftermath of the battle against Drago, Hiccup is trying to deal with his sorrow...


**Hi everyone! This is a little one shot I wrote when I was half asleep, it's full of fluff, I can't help it, I'm just found of Hicstrid! August 2016 seems so far away!**

**Don't forget that English isn't my first language :D**

**For those who are following Evil is Coming, I'm trying to translate the next chapter as fast as I can! **

**Thank you for reading and don't forget the review!**

**Enjoy!**

**XXX**

It had been a long day. A very long day. So long that the fight against Drago seemed to be held days ago, while in reality, only a few hours had elapsed.

There were his people acclaiming him as their new leader, after Gothi had drawn on his forehead the symbol of the royalty of Berk.

There was the joy of victory with the sorrow of mourning. But the Berkians were strong and stubborn, nothing could stop them, they were always getting up, they refused to be down and had already started to repair the damage.

The time of feasting would come eventually, later, once the events would be digested. With Toothless, Hiccup went back and forth, assisting in the evacuation of ice and debris. He saw Astrid, who was also helping, Stormfly and her working tirelessly. There was his mother, and his friends, all working to rid Berk of the stigma of the violent battle that had just taken place. They worked hard until the last rays of the sun disappeared on the horizon.

Hiccup landed and he alighted, leaving an arm on Toothless, observing the inhabitants moving with a tired step towards the great Hall, where was served the meal. Hiccup chewed his lower lip, he wasn't really in the mood for anything, he wasn't hungry and he wasn't sure to be able de welcome all the cheers without collapsing. He turned away, followed closely by his dragon. He felt exhausted, heavy, as if there was a huge weight in his chest, he felt a ball clogging his throat but he ignored it and looked up. His steps had led him in front of his home. His house, formerly synonymous with home, suddenly seemed inhospitable. He knew that he would find nothing that the emptiness inside, the same empty which seemed to be dug into his chest. He took a few steps and entered, closing the door behind him. He looked around him, almost holding his breath. He had the impression of having penetrated a sanctuary.

Toothless pushed him gently, purring with tenderness.

"I know dude, I miss him too..."

The house suddenly seemed so big, so full of emptiness, so quiet... He knew that his mother was going to live there, and that himself would soon start a new life in his own home... But none of that made his pain more bearable. He came forward, almost reeling, and dropped on the large carved wooden chair that had once been occupied by his father. He sighed, his eyes focusing on the hypnotic flames dance, while Toothless lounged next to him, refusing to leave him not even for a short moment.

"Hiccup?"

Astrid pushed the door ajar and when she saw him, she entered, closing it behind her. She looked at him and felt her heart tighten. He seemed exhausted, he seemed torn between victory and grief, both Conqueror and broken. And she felt so bad for him.

She approached, gently stroked the head of Toothless, who seemed to smile at her, and then went to kneel before Hiccup, who hadn't reacted. She looked up at his face and felt her throat become knotted.

He seemed so lost, like drowned in his own grief, as lost in his own sorrow... He had been through so much, he had saved them all, while losing his father, almost losing his best friend, by finding his mother who was supposed to be dead for twenty years... She didn't even how he didn't go crazy with all these upheavals... But he was Hiccup, the bravest man she had ever known...

"Hiccup…" she said in a whisper.

He looked at her, his big green eyes full of distress that broke her heart.

"What… What am I supposed to do now?" he asked with a choked voice.

"You gonna do what you've always done, you'll take care of us, and I'll help you there, you'll be great Hiccup, you are great..."

"I… I just feel… I'm lost…I feel as if…. As if I don't know anything anymore…"

"Everything is going to be okay Hiccup…" she whispered with conviction, without releasing her gaze from his.

"Astrid..."

He caught her by the arms, and then sat her on his lap before kissing her with despair. Astrid gasped but let him do for a few moments, before pulling away, to look at him, scanning his face twisted in pain. She stroked his rough cheek, smiling sadly. He closed his eyes and gulped.

"I... I love you Astrid..."

His voice was hoarse, hesitant. She put her forehead against his and closed her eyes.

"I love you too..."

His lips were on hers again, and then suddenly she felt a salty taste in her mouth, she acknowledged as tears. Hiccup pulled away, nesting his head against her neck and let out a sob, and then two, and then he collapsed, crying, sobbing, clinging to her, and grasping her waist as if it was the only thing hanging him up to life. She tenderly stroked his hair, brushing aside her own tears, muttering words of comfort.

"Everything will be okay Hiccup, I promise, you'll be okay, I'm going to make sure of it, I'm right there Hiccup, we're all right there, and we are all with you, I love you Hiccup, I love you so much, everything will be okay, cry, everything will be fine, I swear, Hiccup, everything will be fine..."

He wept for hours. Whenever he seemed to calm down, a new wave of tears overwhelmed him. Toothless looked at them with big sad eyes, leaving his snout against the legs of Hiccup. It was late at night when he finally backed away, wiping his eyes, gulping with difficulty. Astrid, still on her knees, took his face in her hands and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

His eyes were red and swollen, and he seemed vaguely embarrassed.

"Don't you dare be ashamed, I'm so proud of you..." she said softly.

Hiccup had a weak smile, and let his forehead against hers.

"I love you Astrid, more than anything... I want to marry you more quickly, I want to move forward..."

Astrid kissed him on the tip of his nose and smiled tenderly.

"We're going to move forward... together..."


End file.
